Un pequeño problema
by Javichu
Summary: Solo había una pregunta...¡¿Porque! Porque de entre todos los mundos, de todas las opciones, de todos los castigos...¡Ellos tendrían que cuidar a un jodido Loki bebe! [Múltiples parejas]
1. Capitulo Uno

_The Avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

...

Un pequeño problema

Prefacio

…

Tony Stark no esta muy bien capacitado como para cuidar de un niño.

Fácilmente podíamos decir que no le importaba, y que si tuviera que cuidar a un menor, a la hora del almuerzo la mejor comida que le daría seria de perro...Con suerte.

Natasha Romanoff no es la persona a la que una madre debería confiar la vida de su hijo.

Primero...Era una asesina. Y por muy inteligente, y responsable que fuera con todos sus trabajos, si debía cuidar un bebe probablemente habrían niños golpeados.

Steve Rogers no es una buena niñera.

Tal vez un buen soldado, y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, pero para niñera...Dejaba que desear.

Clint Barton si es bueno cuidando a niños.

Tenía un gran instinto maternal, solo que había un problema... ¡Si veía a ese niño le pondría una flecha entre los ojos!

Bruce Banner...No esta aconsejado para el trabajo.

¿Hay que decir sus razones?

Y Thor...Bueno, el tampoco seria muy bueno en ello.

Por mucho que dijera lo contrario...Nop. Una idea mucho mejor sería mejor dejar que un mono cuidara de un bebe.

Así que...De entre todos los mundos que podrían haber elegido para dejarlo, de todas las personas que se lo podrían quedar...¡De todos los castigos que podrían elegir!...¡¿Porque ellos tenían que hacerse cargo de un jodido Loki bebe?!

Pregunta simple, y respuesta complicada, pero solo había una conclusión... ¡El único feliz era Thor!

...

Capitulo Uno

¡Un Perro sería mejor!

...

Si antes creía que guardaba rencor hacia Thor, o Odin, no se comparaba con el que sentía ahora.

El solo escuchar o pensar uno de esos nombres, hacía que de inmediato apretara las manos y los dientes con fuerza.

¡¿Cómo Odín podía tener el descaro de tomar una decisión así?! ¡Ese Dios estaba loco! ¡Los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza después de tantos años!

¡Lo aborrecía! ¡No lo toleraba! ¡Lo odiaba tanto como al idiota de Thor que ayudo mucho en tomar la decisión!

¡Thor es un inútil! Loki no podía quitarse ese pensamiento desde hace mucho, y ahora tenía muchas más razones para fundamentarlo.

Como había estado haciendo desde hace ya bastante rato, Laufeyson siguió soltando insultos en su mente al nombre de Odin, Thor, ¡Y todos los que vivían en Asgard! -Y por corrido también en Midgard, y todos los otros mundos-.

Soltó un gruñido aún más fuerte mientras Thor lo llevaba en brazos.

¡En brazos!

Ese inútil ahora lo tenía muy apegado a él, ¡Y Loki no podía hacer nada! ¡Nada!

No entendía cómo pudieron tomar esa decisión... ¡Él ahora estaba completamente desprotegido! No tenía fuerza, no tenía magia -O más bien la tenía, pero no la suficiente como para ayudarle a deshacerse de ese hechizo, o de hacer cualquiera le ayudara-, le costaba mucho más hablar y caminar, ¡Y estaba en el estúpido he inservible planeta de Midgard!

No podía entender como... ¡¿Cómo era posible que ahora tuviera que convivir con ese estúpido grupo de estúpidos humanos, conocidos como los _Avengers_?! Ohh, espera, había que corregirlo y usar las palabras que Odin había usado... ¡¿Cómo era posible que esos estúpidos lo tuvieran que...Cuidar?!

¡Si esa era la idea de Odin para que dejara de odiar a esa estúpida raza, era una muy mala idea! ¡Muy, muy mala, porque cada vez la odiaba más!

Loki volvió gruñir, y se comenzó a mover en los brazos de Thor para que lo soltara. El rubio que no había estado tan concentrado, no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo el de ojos verdes, que termino en el piso dándose un buen golpe.

— ¡Lo siento Loki! —Exclamo Thor cuando se dio cuenta. El rubio se agacho y recogió a su hermano, que estaba sobándose la cabeza.

El de ojos verdes, se aguantó las ganas de gruñir otra vez.

Si...Estaba completamente desprotegido.

...

Desde el punto de vista de Nick Fury, el tener que hablar con los Avengers era una de las tareas que más odiaba hacer.

Ya de por sí, ser el director de SHIELD traía muchos problemas, los cuales ninguna persona normal podría ni estaría capacitada para soportar. Pero después de tantos años en el puesto, Nick ya estaba levemente acostumbrado a ellos.

Pero aun así...Diablos, como odiaba tener que darles noticias a los Avengers, sobre todo si estas eran malas, y que incluso a él no le gustaban.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Estallaron tres voces a coro.

Nick se aguantó las ganas de soltar un suspiro, ante las reacciones que había esperado ya de Natasha, Clint, y Tony -Más de este último a decir verdad-.

— ¿Cómo has dicho, Fury? —Pregunto Steve, que estaba un poco más calmado que los otros tres, aunque igual de consternado.

—Loki volverá, y tendrán que _cuidarlo_. —Volvió a decir, viendo como todos le miraban fijamente. Algunos con cara de muerte, y otros confundidos.

Bien. Aquí comenzaría la parte mala, y la que el odiaba. Joder, incluso a el no le gustaba la idea, pero habían veces que se debían hacer sacrificios, y debía de admitir que si Loki estaba bajo su ojo, estaba un poco más tranquilo. Sobre todo porque él no estaba en las condiciones como para hacer esos planes malvados, que de seguro seguían pasando por su mente.

— ¿No sería muy peligroso que volviera? —Pregunto Bruce, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Lo seria en una situación normal, pero digamos que ya no está en las condiciones para hacerlo... —Explico Nick.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de cuidarlo? —Clint le miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala, limpiando cuidadosamente sus flechas con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

— ¡Sí! ¡¿Como que cuidarlo?! —Hablo Tony...O mejor dicho grito.

—Si Stark…Cuidarlo. —El de un ojo ya comenzando a exasperarse. —Resulta que-

Antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban, se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un muy feliz Thor, y a un... ¿Bebe?

Bueno...Si era aún bebe. Y a Bruce y a Steve -Que eran los que estaban más calmados- se les hizo bastante conocido el niño que probablemente tendría unos dos años.

— ¡Thor! —Salto Clint. —Ya hablamos de robar bebes por la calle. —Regaño con un suspiro.

—Uhm...No es robado. —Se rasco la cabeza algo confundido el Asgardiano.

—Chicos... —Llamo la atención Fury. —Ese es el Loki que tienen que cuidar.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...

El silencio lleno la sala, y Nick noto de inmediato como todos quedaban como estatuas...Bueno, todos hasta que cierto moreno estallo en carcajadas.

—Ah...¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! —Suspiro Tony después de reír por un largo rato...Largo. —Jodido Nick, y yo que pensé que no tenías sentido del humor.

Y siguió riendo.

Bruce que estaba sentado al lado del moreno, miró fijamente a el de un ojo, y vio que su rostro era completamente serio.

—Tony...No creo que haya sido una broma. —Le murmuro soltando un corto suspiro.

Ya conocía a Tony, y sabía que habría guerra en los próximos minutos.

—Uhm. —Stark miro confundido a su amigo, y camino hasta Thor donde vio fijamente al niño de grandes ojos verdes. —Entonces... ¿Esta cosa es Loki?

Thor, y él bebe le miraron con el ceño fundido.

—Si es Loki, y no le puede llamar _cosa. —_Le miro el rubio ofendido, mientras que él bebe le vio con odio.

—Thor, aquí llamamos cosa a una cucaracha o algo malo, así que cosa a Loki si le cae bien. —Hablo Clint que aún no quitaba su mirada del bebe.

Internamente el arquero rogaba que ese bebe no fuera Loki, porque si lo era…Simplemente diablos.

El podía ser asesino, y todo… ¡Pero no le podía poner una flecha entre los ojos aun bebe! Incluso si este es Loki.

Joder, en esos momentos Clint maldijo tener un sentido tan maternal por bebes, y animales.

Tony sin tomar en cuenta el intercambio de hace unos momentos, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del bebe Loki, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

—En serio...¡Esto no es Loki! —Exclamo al final de su inspección, apuntando acusadoramente al menor. —Esto es un bebe normal. No podría ser ese Reno, demente, que tendría que estar en una cárcel por los siguien-¡Ahh Mierda! —Grito de dolor cuando Loki le mordió el dedo.

—Creo que si es Loki. —Se rasco la nuca Bruce, intentando esconder una sonrisa… ¿Qué? A él y a Hulk les gustaba un poco el humor físico.

Stark miro con furia a Loki.

— ¡Hijo de-

— ¡Tony! —Corto Steve, mirándole con una mala expresión.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido.

— ¡Es un bebe! —Exclamo.

— ¡Es el jodido de Loki! —Apunto frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No hace cinco minutos decías que no era? —Intervino Natasha mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—Me equivoque...Ningún bebe esta tan endemoniado como para morder mi dulce dedo... —Mascullo mirándole resentido.

Loki le devolvió la mirada, y se comienzo a mover para que Thor lo soltara, pero esto lo afirmo con fuerzas. Él bebe de cabellos negros en su estado solo pudo poner cara de _kill me please._

—Entonces... ¿Porque Loki ha vuelto...Y como un bebe? —Pregunto Bruce dudoso. Todos oyendo esto miraron fijamente a Nick.

—Thor, explícales tu todo. —Suspiro Nick al que ya le estaba comenzando un dolor de cabeza por tantos gritos.

El Dios asintió.

—Loki está aquí porque últimamente no se había estado comportando muy bien, y su rencor hacia Midgard y hacia los Avengers está creciendo cada día-

— ¡Pues es igual! —Grito Tony.

—No interrumpas. —Le regaño Natasha, que estaba comenzando a aburrirse de Tony. El moreno parecía estar mucho más sensible que la mayoría de los días...Natasha se preguntó si andaba en _sus días_.

—Y bueno... —Suspiro Thor. —Padre quiso que este odio ya no siguiera creciendo, para que luego no fuera peor, por lo cual después de meditarlo mucho, decidió que mandar aquí a Loki por un tiempo no sería una tan mala idea.

— ¡¿Pero porque lo convirtieron en bebe?! —Volvió a gritar alguien...Y si, ese fue Tony. —Lo podrían haber convertido en cualquier otra cosa... ¡Incluso un Perro hubiese sido mejor!

—Por favor, ¡Que alguien le dé un Ritalin! —Gimió Clint que ya le dolían los oídos de tantos gritos.

Thor al no entender el comentario de Clint, solo siguió.

—Porque es la forma más vulnerable, e inocente en la que podía estar. —Explico, y todos vieron como Loki les mandaba miradas de muerte a todos y cada uno de ellos...Ok, eso no se veía nada inocente. —Ya que siendo el, posiblemente en su forma normal ya estaría en otro lugar, lejos de nosotros. Y sobre lo del perro...Yo también lo aconseje, pero Frigga pensó que sería mejor un bebe.

Termino, y todos en la sala quedaron pensativos ante lo dicho.

—Entonces... —Llamo la atención Steve, después de un rato. —Todos nosotros... ¿Tendremos que cuidar a Loki? —Pregunto mirando fijamente a Nick.

—Si-

— ¡No! —Saltaron Natasha, Clint, y Tony nuevamente. Tal vez la asesina, y el arquero antes hubieran estando un poco más tranquilos, pero no querían cuidar a un jodido Loki bebe.

—Nick...En realidad no creo que seamos los indicados para hacer algo así. —Intento razonar Bruce. —La idea de un bebe en la torre, y nosotros cuidándolo...No creo que sería muy seguro. Lo más posible es que terminaría estrangulado, sobre todo si este es Loki.

El nombrado miro a Bruce con grandes ojos...Como que... ¿Estrangularlo? No sería la bestia verde, ¿Cierto?

Tal vez el fuera superior a todos esos humanos, incluso en esa forma…Pero a la bestia verde…Le tenía miedo, y lo admitía.

—Eso no pasara. —Miro a todos, casi como una señal de advertencia. —Y lo mejor sería que ustedes lo cuiden, porque así estaría más seguro. Creo que la última vez no termino tan bien cuando lo enceramos.

—Pero-

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. —Le corto el Capitán, a Clint. —Si está con nosotros tendremos la seguridad de que este estará vigilado. —Intento persuadir al resto de sus compañeros. —Sin contar que la idea es que deje el odio hacia nosotros y nuestro mundo, por lo que creo que encerrarlo no ayudaría mucho.

Al terminar Steve vio la cara de los demás detenidamente.

Bruce estaba tranquilo, y él sabía que de seguro no le gustaba la idea, pero de seguro lo aceptaría. Aunque algo que el Capitán no sabía, como se lo tomaba el otro tipo.

Natasha se veía frustrada, pero era obvio que aceptaba.

Clint parecía estar igual que esta última, aunque mucho mas disgustado.

Loki aún tenía una mirada de muerte, mientras que seguía intentado salir de los brazos de Thor.

Thor...Pues el aprecia haberse ganado la lotería.

Y Tony...Bueno, el parecía estar a punto de seguir rebatiendo.

—Stark... —Llamo Steve, al ver como se encontraba el. —Tal vez...Podrías tomar esto como un tipo de entrenamiento para cuando tengas un hijo con la señorita Potts. —Se rasco la cabeza, sin lograr pensar otra forma de hacer que Tony aceptara y dejara de protestar.

_"¡Que se cree que ese humano! ¿Que soy un bebe cualquiera?...Espera, ¡Ni siquiera soy un bebe!"_ Pensaba Loki enojado, y dio unos ruidos de molestia a Steve, pero nadie tomo en atención eso.

Todos estaban un poco confundidos cuando vieron como la actitud de Tony cambio rápidamente, en una forma casi alarmante.

De estar todo ese rato furioso, y gritando cosas sin parar, se quedó en silencio con el rostro serio, y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Ok. —Acepto sin cambiar su expresión. —Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer. —Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó dejándolos a todos aún más confundidos.

Steve miro fijamente como Stark se iba, y no pudo evitar sentirse raro. ¿Sería que había dicho algo malo? Tony no era lo que tu podías llamar alguien serio, y para que lo estuviera debía pasar algo importante...

— ¿Que le ha pasado a ese? —Pregunto Clint. —Estos días un poco raro, pero ahora... —Se rasco la nuca.

—Clint, ese es tema de otro momento. —Nick hablo serio, y soltó un corto suspiro. —Bien, pues esta dicho...Los Avengers serán los cuidadores de Loki.

Todos internamente gimieron frustrados, pero a Steve aún no se le iba de la cabeza el comportamiento de Tony, ni que se sentía un poco mal…Es que en serio… ¿Sera que él dijo algo que no se debía?

...

* * *

_Ahh...Y comenzó la aventura (?)_

_Como que a Odin y a Thor se les fueron las cabras para el monte con su castigo ¿No? xD_

_Sigo pensativas sobre las parejas, pero...¿Les gusta el Stony, o el Bruce/Tony? (No se como se le dice a esa pareja xD) A mi me gustan ambas, y quería saber cual a ustedes les parecía mejor._

_Muchas gracias a los que comentaron anteriormente, y los que dieron favorite/Follow. Si quieren pueden dejar un review, me encantaría saber que les pareció ;D_

_¡Un beso!_


	2. Capitulo Dos

Capitulo Dos

El papá y la mamá

.~.

.~.

La junta termino. Tony se había ido en su traje, y fue el momento para que el resto de los Avengers volvieran a la torre. Al principio el viaje no fue algo lejano a lo normal, pero como era de esperarse, si algo que no puede ser normal por más de una hora son los integrantes de este grupo.

Todo comenzó cuando Loki comenzó a llorar manifestando su desagrado hacia...Bueno, hacia la vida, pero en cierta forma, también porque se dio cuenta que el llanto de un bebe era algo bastante irritante para los humanos, lo que hizo que se pusiera a llorar por mucho rato con mucha felicidad por saber que era el que hacía que la espía, el Halcón, ese del escudo, y el del monstruo verde -Algo que le dio un poco de miedo- se comenzaran a irritar, hasta el punto de taparse los oídos.

Loki en versión Bebe; Un punto.

Idiotas; Cero.

Pero bueno, aunque su llanto si duro un tiempo, fue opacado por el de su hermanastro, y si se creía que la risa del Dios del Trueno ya era algo alta, es porque no se ha escuchado su llanto, pero, ¿La razón por la que lloraba? Pues es el calor. 36° Odiosos grados se presentaban en ese momento, ¿Y qué era lo peor?, que no era la máxima.

— ¡Hace mucho calor, porque no abren un puerta! —Grito Thor caminando directamente a la puerta...Del avión.

— ¡No! —Saltaron todos.

— ¿Uhm?

—Thor, no hay que abrir ninguna puerta, solo tenemos que subir el aire acondicionado. —Explico Bruce.

Y con eso dos problemas se solucionaron. Loki había dejado de llorar, se había rendido después del llanto del rubio, y después el termino un poco cansado -Sin contar, que con una garganta muy adolorida.- Y Thor por su parte. Más fresco que una lechuga, y feliz que una lombriz, soltando un satisfactorio grito;

— ¡Agradezcamos a ese instrumento tan glorioso que nos mantiene frescos, y no sudados como eso que llaman cerdos!

Y sin quedarse atrás todos dieron un; ¡Amen!

Hasta ahí todo estaba muy bien, Bruce, ocupo el tiempo en la nave para hacer más preguntas a Thor sobre Loki, para poder aclarar dudas, a los que todos se enteraron de un pequeño detalle que volvió a revolucionar la _normalidad_del ambiente.

—El aún tiene un poco de magia, solo que es-

— ¡¿Que tiene magia?! —Grito alterado Clint, saltando como tal gato que es mojado con agua.

—Sí, ¡Pero es muy poca! ¡Casi nada! ¡Lo juro!

Clint ya no escuchaba eso, solo podía murmurar cosas para sí mismo.

—Esto es horrible, horripilante, ¡Algo del demonio!

Y ahí comenzó el mal. Puede que Thor dijera la verdad, y que la magia de Loki era del porte de un granito, ya que Friga le había dicho que era un detalle técnico que no se podía sacar, aunque en realidad le había mentido un poco, ya que si se le podía sacar toda, pero su benevolencia de madre siempre estaba presente y quería que de alguna forma Loki pudiera por último, hacer un pequeño escudo, que con su poca magia, se ajustaría a su cuerpo de bebe, en caso de un problema. -No fuera que las caídas que Thor dejaba que tuviera, le dieran algún problema- pero en treinta minuto de intentar explicarle eso a Clint, solo le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Al final...Todos se rindieron, y terminaron pasando media hora más.

—Sé que planea algo. Sé que nos quiero matar cuando durmamos. Degollar. Cortar en pedazos, luego echarles salsa, cocinarlo a fuego lento, y tirarlo a los perros para que se lo coman. —Murmuraba Clint con un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, mirando fijamente a Loki que había caído dormido en los brazos de su hermano, que también dormía con un hilo, por no decir rio, de saliva.

—Te creo que planee algo, pero no sé si es exactamente eso. —Al lado suyo Bruce le miro preocupado. Le estaba comenzando a dar un poco de miedo la actitud del arquero.

— ¿Porque mejor no tomar una siesta Clint? Todos sabemos cómo te pones cuando no tomas tu siesta. —Le propuso Steve, igual de preocupado. Todos sabían que Clint sin su siesta de la tarde era un poco...Aterrador. Porque, aunque fuera un súper agente asesino sin compasión extra ágil, y excelente tirador de pecho peludo, desde que vivía en la torre le había agarrado el gusto a su 'Siesta de la tarde'.

—No es por la siesta esta vez. —Suspiro Natasha al otro lado de la nave. —Cuando se siente amenazado no se le puede salir de la cabeza, hasta estar seguro de que no corre peligro. De cualquier forma es casi lo mismo que con la siesta...Pero esta es mucho peor. —Hizo una mueca.

— ¡O tal vez quiera que seamos unos títeres! Si, si todo tiene sentido. Va a ocupar su magia, para así ponernos cables, ¡Y jugar como si fuéramos simple muñecos! —Siguió murmurando por lo bajo.

— ¿Y eso es normal? —Pregunto Bruce a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué piensas tú, doc?

—Uh, no estoy del todo seguro que sea bueno, pero...¡Ya les había dicho que no soy ese tipo de doctor! —Alego.

— ¿Y le pasa muy seguido? —Pregunto Steve. Ok, ahora ya era raro porque Clint estaba diciendo que Loki a convertir en zanahorias, y se las daría a conejos sedientos de zanahorias para que los acabaran de a poco.

—Depende. —Dijo quitándole cierta importancia. —El otro día dijo que la araña en el techo de su cuarto planeaba invitar a sus amigas para comérselo...Ese día no tuvo su siesta de la tarde, tampoco.

—Mala combinación.

—Yep, pero para su suerte existe una cura. —La Viuda Negra con una sonrisa serena, se adelantó hacia Clint.

Un golpe, y ya no se escuchaba más su voz. Solo el sonido seco de un cuerpo chocando contra el piso.

—Recuérdame nunca hacer nada en contra ella. —Murmuro Steve en el oído de Bruce.

El doctor solo se limitó a asentir con algo de miedo. Por mucho cariño que le tenga a Natasha también le tenía un poco de miedo...Parecía real eso de que las pelirrojas no son de fiar.

.~.

Ninguno entendió porque, pero al llegar a la torre todos habían sido especialmente citados por Tony para subir al piso más alto de la torre, e ir a su oficina. Un lugar que al que sinceramente, ninguno había odio hablar, y que dudaron de su existencia hasta que entraron en ella.

—Los estuve esperando. —Una voz misteriosa les hablo, mientras la silla que había estado a espaldas de ellos, se daba la vuelta dejando ver a Tony con un gato en sus manos.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Porque nos mandaste a llamar? —Natasha tan directa como siempre pregunto, aunque en vez de preocuparse más por todo lo anterior se fijó exclusivamente en que su extraño humor de hace rato se había alejado un poco. No podía evitar preguntarse si era algo pasajero o simplemente lo escondía.

De todas formas, aunque a Natasha no le gustara el y ella si era parecidos. Ambos ocultaban siempre sus penas y problemas de otros, y aunque nuevamente no le gustara admitirlo, si le preocupaba un poco.

—Pues mi querida tomate, debo decirte que eso es un misterio que ustedes deben descubrir. —Dijo con una voz mucho más profunda. —Así que vamos...Adivinen.

Bruce levanto la mano.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con los Avengers?

—No mí querida alcachofa.

Thor levanto la mano.

— ¿Lady Jade a llamado?

—No Bananón, pero la llamaremos pronto.

Steve levanto la mano.

— ¿Han respondido el anuncio sobre mi perro?

—Muy lejos Bananín, pero todos sabemos que Fito volverá con nosotros.

Clint levanto la mano desesperadamente.

— ¡Me prestas el gato! ¡Se ve muy tierno!

—Ten, beterraga. —Le entrego el gato, y todos le quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada por dos razones. Primero; ¿Que pasaba con esos sobrenombres? ¿Tony se volvió vegetariano de nuevo o qué? -Sí, _de nuevo,_ ya que una vez ya lo había intentado fallando penosamente tres minutos después. Y Segundo;_..._A ninguno se le ocurría que más decir. — ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienen más?

Todos negaron, y Loki, que había estado silencioso como siempre, había rodado los ojos, estaba llegando a una segura conclusión de que esa raza era la más rara de todas.

—Bueno, les diré... —Y nuevamente Stark puso su voz misteriosa. —Pero quiero decirle que este un secreto que podría cambiar la existencia misma del planeta. Que si este secreto cae en mano equivocadas podría haber un cambio para los humanos, hasta el punto de quedar esclavizados, y que...¡Te la creíste Loki!

Todos al momento en que Tony grito giraron a ver al pelinegro, que había estado mirando intensamente al genio.

—Ya, en serio, ¿Porque? —Les corto Natasha después de que mandaran unas miradas de burla al bebe.

—Tranquila, tomatito. Es para que coordinemos los horarios de cuidado del mocoso. —Explico parándose de la silla. —No creo que todos queramos cuidarlos al mismo tiempo, ¿O sí?

Y recibió una negación rotunda de quien menos lo esperaba...Loki.

Seriamente él no estaba de acuerdo con o del cuidado, pero prefería no tener que estar con uno o dos, que estar con todos juntos, porque ya le estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza por sus numerosas peleas.

—Entonces... ¿De forma deberíamos turnarnos si hiciéramos eso? —Pregunto Clint que estaba extrañamente relajado por el ronroneo del gato en sus piernas. Una suerte ya que aun después de despertar quedo un poco paranoico.

—Yo creo que por las parejas típicas...Como tú y Natasha. —Sonrió pícaramente. —Todos sabemos que ahí hay tensión sexual.

Bruce observo como la pelirroja mandaba dagas con la mirada, e intento esconder su sonrisa.

—Ohh, entonces a ti te tocaría con Steve, ¿No? —Pregunto inocentemente devuelta.

—Bueno, se podría decir, ya sabes; el gordo y el flaco, el bueno y el malo. O en este caso el idiota y el genio. —Señalo al rubio -Que le miro ofendido- y luego a sí mismo. —Además todas saben que Steve me desea.

— ¡Mentira! —Exclamo el mencionado.

— ¡Vieron! ¡Lo negó, eso significa que es verdad! —Rio Tony con jovialidad en la cara del Capitán, que ahora tenía un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Bruce, Thor y Loki compartieron una mirada ya que habían estado callados en todo ese rato, y para poder hacer un poco más rápido todo el primero tocio un poco llamando la atención a el -También en una forma de ayudar a su amigo de escudo-.

—Entonces...¿Por descarte yo me quedo con Thor? —Pidió para estar completamente seguro.

— ¡Eso mismo había pensado alcachofa! Pero esta mente genial y sexy, pensó en algo mucho mejor para que nuestro Bananón no llore por las noches. —Sonrió feliz por su inteligencia. — ¡Llamaremos a la Jade Foster!

— ¡¿En serio?! —Chillo Thor, y Loki sorprendido vio como un extraño brillo se instalaba en sus ojos. Sin lugar a dudas un brillo especial, y ni siquiera comparado con el que había visto antes, cuando su hermano peleaba, comía, o hacia las tantas cosas que amaba realizar...Este era distinto.

Y raro en cierta forma. ¿Sería amor acaso? Porque si debemos aceptarlo Thor más de una vez a cantado su amor a los cuatro vientos, pero Loki pensaba que de seguro no era algo muy complicado. Solo su hermano interesado por alguien distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado...Pero...Bueno, eso no importa. Loki no tendría que pensar tanto en Thor, ni siquiera era su hermano, ¿Porque se preocuparía de que un humano le pudiera romper el corazón?

Espera...No, simplemente no. Él no se preocupaba de aquello, solo eran la horrible hambre que tenía en ese momento, porque si no se notaba, no había comido nada desde su viaje.

— ¡Te quiero mucho hombre de hojalata! —Grito el rubio, corriendo a abrazar a Tony, mientras, Loki técnicamente salía volando de sus brazos directo para caer al suelo.

Por suerte fue salvado por Steve.

—Jade es responsable, ¿No? —Tuvo que preguntar mirando con desaprobación a Thor.

—Sí, mucho, ¡La mujer más responsable e inteligente de los nueve mundos! —Sonrió con cara de enamorado.

—Entonces llámenla...Sin ofender Thor, pero...Loki está en peligro de morir cerca tuyo. —Se rasco la nuca, y el Asgardiano le miro con un puchero.

—Bien, yo me encargare de llamarla, pero ahora nos quede aun pequeño detalle. —Les llamo la atención Stark. —Con quien se queda nuestra alcachofa...

— ¿Uhm? Yo podría quedar solo supongo... —Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. A decir verdad estaría mucho más cómodo así.

— ¡Ni hablar! —Le interrumpió. —Hagamos esto. Si llamamos a Jade posiblemente ella traiga a esa otra amiga suya, Darcy, y si ella quiere ayudar, le tocara contigo. —Volvió a sonreír nuevamente feliz por su genialidad. A Tony por cada segundo se le subía un poco más el ego.

—Tony...No creo que eso sea muy buena idea... —Hizo una mueca. Él ya sabía quién era Darcy, y le agradaba, pero no quería tener que tenerla cerca de el por...Hulk.

Con suerte se había acostumbrado a estar con ellos -Algo que nunca había creído poder hacer, y que se alegra de poder haber logrado-, pero incluir a alguien completamente normal... ¿No sería abusar de su suerte?

—Tranquilo, te va ir bien. —El moreno le entrego una gran sonrisa. —Entonces, concluyendo este tema...Nuestros elegidos son; Natasha como papá, y Clint como mamá, cuidando a baby Loki.

— ¿Porque soy la mamá?

—Porque eres femenino. —Le apunto, y el otro le miro ofendido con la mano en el corazón...Algo muy masculino. — El fabuloso Tony como papá, y...Steve como mamá.

— ¿Porqu-

— ¡Yo soy el hombre y punto! —Corto. — Como nuestro súper hermano-padre; ¡Thor!, y como mamá Jade.

Todos vieron como Thor sonrió como bobo al escuchar eso.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante...Nuestro querido padre soltero...¡Bruce! Aunque claro, solo hasta que encuentre a alguien. —Termino Tony con una sonrisa, y recibiendo muchas _poker face_de los otros.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir entonces? —Pidió Natasha aburrida.

—Nop, aún falta tocar otro punto importante... ¿Alguien le ha dado algo de comer a baby Loki?

Y quién diría que el que más lo odia, sería el que notaria que el bebe estaba técnicamente desmayándose en los brazos de Steve.

Tsk...Sin lugar a dudas ellos no eran bueno en esto...

.~.

* * *

_Ohh...Ni yo me creo que después de casi dos mese sin actualizar...Logre el tiempo y me senté frente a mi computadora y lo termine en un par de horas ._._

_Bueno, ¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero me pasaron muchas cosas...Y pues ahora pude volver a sentirme inspirada, pero igual lo lamento mucho._

_Espero que este capitulo les gustara...Y pues ya técnicamente me hice todas las parejas en la mente, pero...Solo para darles el dato, esto no sera Loki/Thor, ni Darcy/Bruce...Tengo otros planes en mente :3_

_En fin. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron después de taaanto, y...¡Un abrazo! [Próximo cap comenzamos con Natasha y Clint x3]_

_PD: ¿Nadie me diría sobrenombres para los Avengers? Que se note que soy horrible en ellos xD_


End file.
